


An Ode to the Antichrist from Satan

by RedxxWolf



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxxWolf/pseuds/RedxxWolf
Summary: A poem I wrote to try and get more clarity of character for my original work.





	An Ode to the Antichrist from Satan

**An Ode to the Antichrist from Satan**

 

You are my daughter,

You are my second skin,

To whom I impart the morality of sin.

 

You are my pupil,

An apprentice of how to think,

not what to believe.

 

You are my muse,

A pagan homage to the feminine.

 

You are my lover;

A calculated risk, reliant

On your inherent innocence.

 

You are my renegade,

Reckless and woefully defiant.

Your emotions override your common sense.

I entreat your trusting ears to heed

The centuries of experience I can recount.

You act as if you wish to please me,

Or placate me,

And weep with shame when I disapprove.

Yet you barrel onward, whether it behooves

Me or not.

Your pleasure is always paramount.

 

I created you. Indeed,

You are the product of intelligent design,

Much to my chagrin.

 

But I did not set out to make a saint.

You are not my Virgin Mary.

You are not my Eve.

You are not a dutiful daughter of Lot.

You are not Rebekah, or Mary Magdalene.

 

You are free thought,

And every fault therein.

 

You are my shrine,

My altar unto the divinity of humanity.

In your glorious image, I was made

To serve you,

And I made you to save them.

 

You are the rapture,

My second coming,

My masterpiece, my paragon, my prodigy,

The monument I have wrought

And labored and toiled untold eons to erect again.

 

You are my sacrifice;

The severed vein of my bloodline,

The reservoir in which my essence

Will succeed.

 

You are my last hope.

You are my singularity.

You alone are destined to receive

The power to make our fractured universe

The seamless loop of time

It should have been.

 

You are my dearest.

You are my pride.

So pure and sentimental.

I ask you not to be afraid,

I implore you to wrap your mind

Around the necessity of my demise.

I beg you to understand that my existence

Is a perversion.

 

You are my bleeding heart.

Against my will, you plead,

Showering me with sickening adoration

And romantic nonsense and all manner of absurdities,

Appealing to my ego,

My mortal weakness for self-preservation,

My human craving for love,

Working to undo

The progress of a thousand lifetimes

With a kiss.

You are trying to justify

Obstructing the tirelessly sought

Mathematical perfection of the physical world

With my selfishness.

 

But I cannot best you. I cannot win.

I made you to be uncontrollable, hopeful, and determined.

I made you to replace me. And yet,

You are my absolution.

You are my salvation.

You are the morality of sin.


End file.
